


When Skies Are Grey

by amiebr0wnlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek sings, Derek/Stiles - Freeform, Hunters, M/M, Nogitsune Aftermath, Protective Derek, Stiles sings, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, i suck at tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiebr0wnlie/pseuds/amiebr0wnlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek used to sing Stiles to sleep in the aftermath of the Nogitsune. A year later and Stiles is the one singing Derek to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Skies Are Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I got this wonderfully painful idea from a post on this wonderful blog.  
> http://bronephreinel.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you like this guys. 
> 
> (The general gist for Last Man Standing is basically the pit each werewolf against each other and the winning wolf from each pair put against each other, and it works like that until there's only one wolf left, I used to do it at kickboxing)

1 Year Ago

After the Nogitsune everything started to return to normal, well as normal as it gets for Beacon Hills. Derek taught Scott everything he knew about being an Alpha, Allison was still injured but she was strong and heeling, Jackson came home, Isaac; well Isaac failed French. But considering recent events everything was finally starting to settle.

Stiles still got nightmares; he would wake up in the night sobbing, screaming, remembering the things he’d done while possessed. He still felt the pain, a dull ache all over his body, in his bones, in his chest. His heart weighed heavy and his stomach sank when he thought of how he hurt the pack, his pack. 

Derek would sit on the roof of Stiles house every single night Sheriff Stilinski took the night shift; just too keep an eye on him when he’s alone. Those nights were the worst, hearing Stiles muffled sobs and not being able to help him, comfort him.  
The sheriff left just past 8pm, Derek watched him get in the cruiser and drive out the driveway and down the street before he pounced silently onto the roof. 

Derek listened to Stiles hum while he made some coffee. Derek read the news on his phone and listened to Stiles jackrabbit heartbeat. He was hoping that Stiles would get some sleep tonight, he looked awful and Derek could tell he felt just as bad as he looked. There was a bang and a yelped that brought Derek out of his thoughts, Stiles just dropped something and Derek flinched at the thought of him in pain. After a few minutes Stiles voice came loud and clear taking Derek by surprise “C’mon big guy pizza’s ready” 

Derek slipped through Stiles bedroom window and down the stairs into the hallway cursing himself, but still partly in shock.

“How’d you know?” Stiles smiled at him not saying a word, his smile was sad, but it was genuine. It never quiet reached his eyes and it made Derek want to hug him tight and protect him from the world. 

“I hear you.” Was all Stiles said, Derek noticed how Stiles used the word ‘hear’ instead of heard making Derek’s cheeks grow red and his heartbeat spiked. 

Stiles was tired though you could hear it in his voice, and the fact he wasn’t talking so much was quite a giveaway. 

Stiles put half of the pizza on a plate and handed it too Derek. He stuffed a slice in his own mouth while getting two extra cups and placing them on the counter beside the coffee machine. 

“You didn’t have to” Derek started gesturing to the plate in front of him. 

“I wanted to” Stiles said pouring the black liquid into the cups and Derek nodded. They ate in silence. 

“It’s because of the dreams, isn’t it?” The question caught Derek of guard. But Stiles never gave him a change to answer before he was opening his mouth again but this time only too words came out.

“Thank you” Derek’s heart fell into his stomach and he felt a wave of feelings towards Stiles overwhelm him. He couldn’t find it in him to speak, knowing that the words he desperately wanted to say would stick in his throat and his voice would crack, so instead he nodded and smiled. 

Before long, Derek and Stiles had set camp on the sofa. Derek rested his feet on the coffee table while Stiles curled into his hip silently with a blanket. They never talked about how their friendship had developed from causing bodily harm to silently cuddling on the sofa, it just happened. 

Stiles fell asleep 20 minutes before the movie ended. Derek didn't bother waking him; the kid looked like he could do with some undisturbed sleep. So Derek slipped out from underneath him, picking him up from under the knees and curling his other arm around his back and carried him upstairs.  
As soon a Derek placed Stiles on the bed and pulled the duvet over him, he stirred. His heartbeat rocketed and was shaking all over. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay Stiles it’s okay” Derek tried to comfort him. Then the sobbing started, it broke Derek’s heart to see Stiles like this. He would have gave anything to make it stop, to make Stiles okay again. All he could do now was just be there for him. So Derek kicked his jeans off and slipped into bed beside sides. He laid his left arm over Stiles waist and held onto his arm pulling him closer into his chest. 

In that moment all he could think of was the tune Stile had been humming in the kitchen earlier, he knew that tune. He remembered it from when his mom sang it too him as a kid. So he started 

You are my Sunshine,  
My only Sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
So please don't take,  
My Sunshine away. 

That was the first night of many, that Derek would come over and hold Stiles and sing to him as he slept.  
…………………………………………….. 

“You’re not coming” Derek deadpanned.

“But Derek I could help with strategy and other cool stuff that your pretty little werewolf brain wouldn’t think off.” Stiles waved his arms around as he talked; Derek mostly wanted to tie them down so they would stop distracting him. “Plus I’m a human and I can think like a human, you can only think like werewolf, so that’s also helpful?” Stiles eyes grew wide and his head nodded gently urging Derek to comply and let Stiles sit in on training, but Derek just stared at Stiles raising his eyebrow. “I-I could” Stiles mouth started again and Derek had had enough this time. 

“Okay you can come along, if you stay out the way.” Derek knew that wouldn’t happen. As soon as Stiles got there the pups would be all over him and he’d distract Isaac during ‘Last Man Standing’ as Stiles called it, ironically. 

When Stiles arrived at the large forest clearing Jackson rolled his eyes so hard he looked like someone being possessed into Supernatural. “I thought humans couldn’t come to training” He growled, flashing his golden eyes at Stiles. 

“Back off jackass” Stiles laughed at him and Derek appeared out of nowhere shirtless in all his glory. 

“I said he could be here, problem?” Derek flashed his fangs. Jackson waved his hands up in surrender and sniggered. 

“I’m just gonna sit over here on this log and do some stuff” Stiles said walking back and perching himself on a log and removing a book from his back.  
Stiles read mostly, pulled some notes from his bag pack, and went back to reading. After a while Stiles looked up for Derek and he was there. 

“jesus” Stiles flinched jumping into the air. “Not quite” Derek laughed. 

“Would you wear a goddamn bell?” Stiles finally squawked. “I was just going to call you over”

“Yeah?” 

“You know how chemicals and stuff can mess up your super smelling wolfy device?” Stiles grinned at Derek waiting for the continue nod. “Well what if we could find herbs that have the same effect but without hurting your snout?” He grinned again and Derek rolled his eyes. “That way we’d have an advantage in situations where we don’t want tracked down, or when we’re trying to make our tracking skills better?” Stiles waited for Derek’s approval. 

“That the… That’s actually a pretty good idea” Derek wasn’t surprised by Stiles, he knew he was capable and intelligent. Derek took a step closer to Stiles, and his heart jumped a few beats ahead. 

Derek ducked his head and blushed “uh I was just you know would you-” he stuttered and both Stiles and Derek heard sniggering from the bush behind them. 

“I told you-” Derek turned towards the giggling bushes and stopped dead, his ear picked up and his fangs protruded from his mouth. 

“Get out of here!” Derek spat pushing Stiles backwards and shifting in to his beta form, eyes flashing, claws out.  
Stiles froze, his mind was telling him to run, Derek was telling him to run but his feet were glued to the ground underneath him panic stricken. Like a deer in headlights. Isaac and Jackson were in front of him and Scott howled from the opposite side of the clearing, not able to get to them in time.

“Well well well” The voice came from behind Stiles. He knew that voice, Derek knew that voice and flinched visibly, Kate. 

“I thought you were an Alpha” She grinned at Derek.

“I thought you were dead, looks like tonight is full of surprises” Stiles spat back before Derek had a chance to take in what Kate said. 

“Oh look, the little human protected a monster” She laughed tracing her finger down Stiles jawline, smelling the back of his neck. 

Derek growled and took a step forward. “ah ah ah” she wiggled her finger at him using her other hand to lift a knife to Stiles bare throat. 

Stiles breathed through his nose, he looked over to Isaac and winked. In two swift motions Stiles stamped on Kate’s foot and when she looked down he elbowed her nose. He’d got out of Kate’s and running, he was surrounded. They came from know where cocking guns and pointing them. Before Stiles could take in what happened he looked for Derek, their eye’s met and Derek gave him an apologetic look and he pounced growling.  
Stiles could hear the ear piercing scream before he realized it was coming from him, the guns fired and Derek landed on top of him shielding and protecting him from the shower of bullets spraying through the air slyly diverting enough attention to him to let the other two beta’s escape. 

The group of hunters split running in all directions after the other two betas and Kate yelled orders before setting of herself to find the True Alpha. 

By now Stiles was on top of Derek, trying to shake him awake. 

“It’s no use Stiles” Derek breathed sputtering blood. “Wolfsbane bullets” He said choked out.

“Derek what can I do, tell me what to do?” Stiles sobbed out. By now Isaac was standing there in the clearing near where Stiles and Derek sat. 

“Be safe” Derek smiled up to Stiles wiping the tears on his face. Stiles pulled Derek onto him wiping the blood from his face.

“Isaac do the thing help him” Stiles demanded looking at Isaac, but his only reply was to shake his head. 

“Derek” Stiles choked. “I’m sorry I should’ve stayed home” he was sobbing holding Derek tight. “This is my fault.” 

Derek swallowed “Love you Stiles.” A dry sob came from Isaac and Stiles cleared his throat and started:

You are my Sunshine,  
My only Sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
So please don't take,  
My Sunshine away. 

“Love you too sourwolf” He whispered in Derek’s ear as he watched Derek draw his last breath.


End file.
